


Thinking of you

by mintchocthusiast (hwanghyunjin03)



Series: seungjin canon universe [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just seungjin getting together after pining for each other, Let’s just say it wasn’t supposed to be this long, M/M, based on necklaces seungjin give each other, but alas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanghyunjin03/pseuds/mintchocthusiast
Summary: Seungmin wears a necklace, and Hyunjin thinks it’s pretty.Alternatively, Hyunjin and Seungmin wear the necklaces they have given to each other.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: seungjin canon universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961020
Comments: 24
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo I've been writing for a while now and I love canon fics so here's another! In Hyunjin's vlive, he said that Seungmin gave him the daisy necklace so I just can't not write about it. Enjoy!

It’s a slow and lazy night. Despite the outside of the building being all quiet and serene, the inside of the SKZ dorm isn’t so much. Some of them are in the room, enthusiastically playing computer games. The room is completely noisy with the sound of the members yelling at each other, thanks to the game they’re playing that requires their utmost teamwork.

Some of them aren't even in the dorm, probably at the company.

Some of them are hanging out in the living room and watching the TV that they just recently bought to replace the previously broken one. The living room is a lot quieter than the room with only two members occupying it. Jisung is splaying out the floor, playing with his phone, and watching the movie playing on the large screen at the same time. Seungmin is lying down on the comfy couch, eyes focusing on the screen. Sometimes he takes hold of his phone and replies to the text message of the love of his life. 

Hyunjin is one of the few that isn’t in the dorm at the moment.

“You’re so whipped for Hyunjin, do you know that?” Jisung comments, making a disgusted face.

Seungmin’s brightly smiling face fades immediately, and then he rolls his eyes, not amused. Continuing to text his boyfriend, he muses, “Talking about yourself, huh?”

Jisung frowns slightly. “Yeah? I know that I’m whipped for Minho. While you, on the other hand, act like you’re not, but sometimes,” he pauses and shoots a knowing look. His mouth pulls up into a devilish smirk. “...you ain’t slick, Seungmin.”

“Oh, shut up,” Seungmin grumbles, feeling the warmth crawling up his neck to the tips of his ears. Jisung erupts into loud laughter watching how annoyed and  _ crimson red _ the guy gets. It takes him a while to quiet down and return his attention to his phone again.

“Hey, Seungmin,” Jisung calls after a while.

“What?” Seungmin groans, annoyed. He glares sharply at Jisung as if he’s about to skin him alive. 

Jisung gives him a blank stare in return. “Chill. I don’t nitpick people twice in the span of five minutes,” he says. When Seungmin raises an eyebrow questioningly, Jisung presses his lips into a thin line before he speaks again, showing Seungmin his phone screen. “Here.” 

“Pretty, isn’t it?” Jisung asks, excited smile curls on his lips, eyes sparkling.

Seungmin’s gaze softens at the sight of it. There, on the screen, a photo of a pair of daisy earrings, and a daisy necklace. His eyes light up as he observes. “Wow, yeah, it’s pretty. Are you going to buy it?”

“Hm. I think?”

Seungmin looks up from the phone and shifts his gaze to Jisung, passing the phone back to him “You think? Just buy it if you like it.”

Jisung is quiet for a while, thinking while longingly staring at the phone screen. More like longingly staring at the daisy accessories. He cranes his head up and meets Seungmin’s eyes. “Do you want to buy the necklace? I just want the earrings. But if we buy both, we’ll get a discount.”

Jisung blinks cutely at him, and Seungmin doesn’t say anything, but he kind of sends a look that's obviously saying,  _ "What are you talking about? I don't wear accessories." _

“I know you don't wear accessories, but come on. You can buy it for Hyunjin! You know how much he likes accessories, and the daisy necklace is perfect for him,” Jisung pleads, making puppy eyes to win Seungmin over. Actually, it’s quite a game over once he mentions his boyfriend’s name, because boy, the guy in front of him is  _ utterly, absolutely, _ and _ immensely _ in love with a guy named Hwang Hyunjin. 

In all honesty, no actual word can describe how much those two lovebirds love each other. 

Seungmin is silent, seeming to be considering it. He pushes himself to sit and faces Jisung. "What if he doesn’t like it? Like how he didn’t like the jacket I bought him on his birthday last year?” he finally voices out his tiny wee bit concern.

Jisung's eyes grow, slightly surprised. "Are you still mad about it?" he asks, raising his eyebrows questioningly. He frowns after that, eyes wandering elsewhere as if recalling something. "He apologized for it so many times though."

“No. I wasn’t even mad at him in the first place. I mean,” Seungmin mutters and sighs dramatically thinking about that day Hyunjin  _ indirectly _ rejected his gift for his birthday. “I was shocked, yes, but I wasn’t mad at him. It was good that he was honest about it.”

"But you were heartbroken.”

“When he turned it down for the second time, yeah,” Seungmin casually admits. He shrugs. “I mean, who wouldn’t if their gift got rejected twice? Not me apparently.”

“Make sense.” Jisung nods, acknowledging him. He adds, “And also you were annoyed you couldn't get the refund for it."

"Definitely,” Seungmin agrees easily, and then giggles at the whole memory that he finds funny whenever he thinks about it now. 

_ When Hyunjin first said the jacket he bought for him didn’t look good, Seungmin was really shocked. Hyunjin was always straightforward with his opinion, so it wasn’t a shocker that he was honest, and when Seungmin said he wasn’t really hurt by it, he meant it. Even if he did in the slightest, the moment he revealed that the jacket was supposed to be Hyunjin’s, Hyunjin got really stunned that Seungmin figured Hyunjin truly didn’t mean to say what he said.  _

_ They talked it out sometime after that day like they usually would. Hyunjin apologized so much that Seungmin lost count and Hyunjin tried to make it up to him in every way possible. It was safe to say that Seungmin liked all the attention that Hyunjin gave him and he was definitely not complaining. _

“Don’t worry too much,” Jisung assures. “Remember that he promised that he’s gonna accept everything you give him?” 

“I know,” Seungmin drawls and sighs. “But the point is, I just want to make sure Hyunjin really likes it so that he can wear it often."

"You mean so that he can  _ flex _ it often," Jisung says, mouth pulling up on one side and playfully wiggling his eyebrows. He rushes to sit up all of a sudden and turns to face Seungmin, eyes lighting up excitedly. "I have an idea!"

Seungmin stares at him, skeptical and unconvinced. But he’s all ears. Any suggestion is better than none. "Okay. Make sure it's not a stupid one.”

Jisung narrows his eyes at him, frowning sourly before he rolls his eyes in irritation. "Here’s the idea. Why don't you…"

So, Seungmin joins Jisung to buy the daisy necklace after the latter manages to convince him of his plan. He’s doubtful at first, as usual, but after listening to the elaboration of the plan, Seungmin eventually agrees to do it. 

“It looks okay, right?” Seungmin asks warily as he tries to put on the necklace, positioning the daisy shape to the middle. There’s another slightly longer necklace hanging around his neck, provided by their stylist. He looks at the reflection of himself in the mirror of the changing room. There are only two of them in the room.

“Yes! Absolutely! It looks so pretty, even on you. I’m _eight-hundred-percent_ sure Hyunjin’s gonna love this,” Jisung replies confidently, grinning wide. "Make sure he sees it."

_ Knock knock _ . 

Both of them flinch in surprise upon hearing the loud knocking on the door, and then comes the voice they know all too well, "Hurry up, you two! The photo shoot is starting!" 

It’s Chan. Their dear leader.

"Be right there!" Jisung shouts. He smiles giddily at Seungmin, giving an assuring pat on his back. "Showtime!"

Hurriedly they open the door and exit the room only to be met with their expressionless leader with crossed arms at the doorway. They freeze at the spot the moment their eyes meet the pair of stern eyes staring at them.

“You two better not be brewing a plot.”

Seungmin and Jisung look at each other and burst into laughter at the same time before turning back to Chan. 

“Pfft. What plot? I was just helping Seungmin with his love life. That’s all,” Jisung casually explains.

Chan’s face brightens, pleased before his eyebrows are knitted together, frowning. “Are you and Hyunjin fighting?” he asks concernedly.

“What?” Seungmin’s eyes go wide, frantically waving his hands. “No, no. We're not fighting. I just want to give him a necklace,” he says, taking hold of the necklace and showing it to Chan. “And Jisung is helping me with it.”

Chan’s worried expression fades quickly. “Oh.” He lets out a burst of soft laughter. 

“He’s worried if Hyunjin doesn’t like it,” Jisung comments.

“The daisy one, right?” Chan asks and Seungmin nods as confirmation. “Why wouldn’t he? It’s a pretty necklace,” Chan says, smiling. “Don’t worry, Seungmin. Hyunjin will like it.”

Jisung gives Seungmin a look that says,  _ “See? I told you. He’s gonna like it.” _

“Okay, let’s go. The others are waiting for us,” Chan immediately ushers them, pushing their back and moving.

“What took you so long?” Hyunjin asks when Seungmin comes over and stands next to his left. They're taking a group photo and somehow he ends up between Jeongin and Hyunjin. Seungmin sighs inwardly, thinking that the plan just gets a lot easier.

“Oh. I was just helping Jisung with something,” Seungmin tells him, lowkey flashing the necklace by fiddling it between his fingertips.

Hyunjin’s eyes flicker down to his neck area, and Seungmin thinks he’s succeeded.

“Oh. I’ve never seen the daisy necklace. Is it new?” Hyunjin’s eyes remain at the necklace, seeming to be enamoured by it.

“Yeah. It’s mine,” Seungmin replies, quietly anticipating Hyunjin's reaction.

“Really?” Hyunjin raises his head and their gazes meet. He smiles softly. “It’s pretty.”

Before Seungmin can say anything in response, the photographer announces that they’re starting. As they begin the photo shoot, he has a hard time biting back a growing smile on his face because he’s a little too excited that Hyunjin _actually_ likes the necklace.

During the photo shoot, Hyunjin keeps on glancing over him, but instead of really looking at him, Seungmin notices Hyunjin’s eyes keep going for his necklace. The next time he knows, Hyunjin is right in front of him, openly ogling at the daisy necklace. “It’s so pretty,” Hyunjin says dreamily, eyes not leaving the necklace.

Seungmin has to stifle a laugh watching his boyfriend drooling over his necklace. Apart from being whipped for  _ him _ , Hyunjin seems to be whipped for his necklace too, to which is about to be his soon. 

Once a while, Hyunjin would come to him just to compliment the necklace and walk away after that. Seungmin is truly amused by Hyunjin that he has to suppress the urge to give the necklace to him right away. When the photographing team announces that the photo shoot has ended, Seungmin quickly approaches Hyunjin and takes his hand, pulling him to a secluded place, away from everyone’s eyes. 

“What’s going on?” Hyunjin is truly confused. It’s clearly written on his face.

Seungmin giggles softly. “Hyunjin, do you like this necklace?” he asks, holding and showing it to him.

Eyes widen in excitement, Hyunjin nods rapidly.

“It’s yours,” Seungmin says.

Hyunjin’s eyes go wide again, and this time, because he’s surprised. “What do you mean?”

Seungmin’s lips stretch into the biggest toothy grin. "I originally bought this for you. I didn't know if you're going to like it so...Jisung told me to wear it first and then subtly show it to you." He reaches his hands up to his neck and unclasps the necklace, taking it off. “I highkey wished that you’d notice it and you did.” He leans forward and circles the necklace around Hyunjin's neck, trying to put it on him. “And I’m really happy that you think it’s really pretty.” 

Seungmin leans back, fixing it. A proud, giddy smile forms on his face. “This is indeed perfect for you, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin flickers his eyes down at the daisy necklace, touching it between his fingertips before looking up. He gazes at him with a pair of glistening eyes,  _ utterly moved _ . Taking a step forward, he engulfs Seungmin in his arms, hugging him tightly. “Thank you,” he mutters, “It’s really pretty. I’ll wear it a lot.”

“You better be,” Seungmin playfully warns and lets out a soft giggle after that. He wraps his arms around Hyunjin’s body, feeling his warmth.

After a while, Hyunjin leans away and looks at Seungmin affectionately in the eyes, arms still wrapped around him. “I was seriously thinking of buying the necklace already, because it’s really pretty and I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“Like you can’t stop thinking about me?” Seungmin interrupts. He grins, eyes crinkling into pretty crescents.

Hyunjin giggles. “Yeah. Pretty much. But you, it’s a lot worse. You basically live rent-free in my mind.”

Seungmin erupts into loud laughter, throwing his head to the back in amusement. “Should I be honoured or what?”

“You absolutely should,” Hyunjin replies, his fond smile not once leaving his face. “Thank you for the necklace. I really appreciate it.”

“Anything for you,” Seungmin says, half whispering. He leans forward, bringing their faces closer. “Can I get a kiss?”

Hyunjin smiles brightly. “Anything for you,” he whispers, closing the gap between them and then he captures Seungmin’s lips on his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I bought it knowing that you don’t really wear accessories. Remember the reason why I gave it to you in the first place?”
> 
> Seungmin nods. “Yeah. You wanted to become the first person to buy accessories for me.”
> 
> Hyunjin smiles softly. “Seungminnie. To be honest, there’s one more reason.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of all canon fics I've written, this one is the longest lol. I hope you enjoy this little dose of fluffy seungjin! 
> 
> PS: seungjin is so loud this comeback

It’s early in the morning yet the dorm occupied by eight Stray Kids members is already bustling with random lively noises: chattering in the bedrooms, singing in the bathroom, bickering in the kitchen. 

As Seungmin steps into the kitchen, Hyunjin and Jisung are verbally fighting about something he can’t hear clearly at the dining table, probably something like cereal is a soup or not. He only manages to catch the cereals bit out of their conversation, and he couldn’t care less about their silly bickering. He would rather eat in peace than debating over whatever the two troublemakers are on. Though it may seem like they’re in serious debate, it’s a normal scene for Seungmin to witness. Sure, Hyunjin and Jisung get along really well most of the time, hell they even share the same brain cells, but sometimes, they are involved in stupid arguments that Seungmin can’t really understand sometimes.

Seungmin is pouring the cereals, Froot Rings, his favourite and as well as his boyfriend’s, into the bowl when Jisung turns, looks at him with a pair of anticipating eyes, and asks, “Is cereal a soup?”

Hyunjin, too, is gazing at him with the same eyes that Jisung has, quietly anticipating.

Seungmin quickly raises his hands in the air. “Uh, uh. Don’t include me in your…” he pauses, racking his brain for a  _ nicer _ word for stupid. “...unintellectual argument.”

Hyunjin scowls in response. Probably because Seungmin doesn’t help him win over Jisung. He's a drama queen after all.

Jisung shrugs and leaves him alone after that, but Hyunjin, not really. He’s still scowling and looking at Seungmin with his pair of sad puppy eyes. His mouth is curled downward, his lips jutting out into a sulky pout. It’s a lie if Seungmin says he doesn’t want to kiss those lips.

“Baby, don’t give me that look,” Seungmin mutters in a persuasive tone, which he knows Hyunjin would easily melt, making Jisung splutter in his spot. He quickly runs off to get some water and gulps it down to relieve his burning throat. Back to his seat, he shoots a dagger at Seungmin through his glare, to which the latter ignores him.

“I’m not up to any debate. Period,” Seungmin declares, disappearing into the main kitchen to retrieve a spoon.

Hyunjin huffs, pressing his lips into a thin line and returning his attention back to his bowl of cereals while muttering some unintelligible words. Seungmin is shuffling back to the dining table when Hyunjin stares at him up and down as if judging his choice of outfits. Seungmin looks down at his outfits, a white tee with a huge word in black colour and blue denim jeans, wondering if there’s something wrong with it. He returns his gaze back to Hyunjin, wearing a questioning expression.

“Why? Is there something weird?” Seungmin asks hesitantly, fingers unknowingly fiddling with the spoon. A part of him wants to sulk already.

Hyunjin shakes his head and smiles brightly. “No. I was just wondering how you look so stunning in such simple outfits.”

A rush of heat spreads across Seungmin’s cheeks. His ears are burning, very much flattered by Hyunjin’s words.

For the second time of the day, Jisung coughs and splutters after hearing Hyunjin, instinctively covering his mouth from spitting out the cereals in his mouth. Grabbing his empty cup, he runs off to refill it and then gulps down the water in one go. He heaves out a sigh of relief, feeling extremely lucky that he doesn’t choke.

“Blatant flirting, I get it. But please, it’s still early in the morning!” Jisung groans, scrunching up his face sourly, upset. Seeing how Hyunjin and Seungmin don’t respond to his complaint, in other words, ignoring his whole existence, Jisung sighs tiredly. “I lost my appetite,” he mutters, picking up his bowl and bringing it to the sink to wash it.

“Minho hyung!” Jisung cries sulkily as he runs out of the kitchen.

“You look pretty too,” Seungmin compliments, getting a pair of pretty crescent eyes in return. “I feel like something is missing, but I’m not sure what.” He scoops the cereals and shoves it into his mouth, munching it carefully.

“Really? Hmm.” Hyunjin holds his chin between his fingertips, analyzing what’s missing from his boyfriend’s outfits. “I think you look perfectly fine though. Nothing is lacking.”

“Yeah?”

Hyunjin smiles and eagerly nods. Seungmin happily returns the smile, continuing to devour his cereals. His eyes travel down to Hyunjin’s neck after that, spotting something shiny circling around there.

“I see that you’re wearing the daisy necklace,” Seungmin casually comments, lips couldn’t help but pull into a giddy smile.

Hyunjin grins brightly, holding it between his thumb and index finger and showing it off to Seungmin. “I told you I’m going to wear it often.”

Seungmin giggles softly, feeling blissfully happy. “Okay. Okay.” 

Ten minutes later, Seungmin finds himself standing in front of a mirror in the room, eyebrows knitting together as he stares hard at himself. Despite Hyunjin’s reassurance, he still feels like something is missing. He lets his gaze fall at his neck.

_ Necklace, _ is his first thought. _ I need a necklace _ .

But the thing is, Seungmin isn’t an accessories person, so technically he doesn’t own any, and most of the accessories he’s ever worn for schedules belong to their stylist team. Something flickers in his mind. It’s been a while, but Seungmin is convinced he has it here in the dorm, instead of his home. Strolling over to his shared bunk bed with Hyunjin, he kneels on the floor, shoving a hand under the bottom bed and fumbling for something he knows that’s been there all the time, and when he finally finds it, he grabs it and slides it over.

It’s a big box and the cover is kind of dusty, seemingly like it hasn’t been touched for quite some time. That’s the box where he keeps things he rarely uses, but really precious to him. Not bothering to clean up the dust, Seungmin removes the cover and his eyes catch the sight of the pile of neatly arranged boxes and a few other things inside. Spotting the thing he’s looking for, he reaches for it and carefully takes it out, not wanting to mess up the other things. In his hand is a small box, a little bigger than a ring box, but smaller than the size of his palm.

Slowly, Seungmin opens it, revealing a silver necklace that’s shining prettily in the box, just like the first time he received it. A gush of memories comes flooding in, the night of his 18th birthday which Hyunjin gifted him the necklace.

_ Eight of them were engaging in the conversation and enjoying the birthday cake when Hyunjin poked Seungmin’s side, earning the younger guy’s attention. Hyunjin gestured to Seungmin to follow him, pointing a finger upward. Without needing to think, Seungmin smiled, knowing exactly what Hyunjin was referring to. He watched Hyunjin rise and made his way out of the room. A few seconds later, he followed suit. _

_ Seungmin pushed the door open and stepped to the outdoor garden of their company. It had been a few months since the company moved into a new building, and Seungmin always found himself coming over to the garden once in a while, and there were times Hyunjin and he would hang out there together without other members. At some point, it became their routine, and they liked being each other’s company. _

_ “Hey,” Seungmin greeted, plopping himself down right next to Hyunjin. There was a narrow distance between them. It was almost touching, but not really. _

_ The older guy was gazing at the night sky. Seungmin craned his neck up, looking at the same sky. Barely any stars were visible. He was pretty sure there were a lot of stars, but it just wasn’t visible to their eyes at the moment. They probably needed to go somewhere with fewer lights for the stars to appear more visible.  _

_ “Hi,” Hyunjin replied, turning to meet Seungmin’s eyes and then he smiled softly.  _

_ “So…” Seungmin drawled, not knowing what to say. It wasn’t awkward, it was just, Hyunjin told him to follow him, so there must be something he wanted to say to him. _

_ A velvet box, red in colour, came into his peripheral view. Hyunjin was holding it in his hand and the box was the size of half of the palm. Eyes widening in surprise, Seungmin turned his head to Hyunjin. _

_ “What is this?” he asked. _

_ Hyunjin chuckled softly. “Can’t you tell? A gift. Happy birthday, Seungminnie.” _

_ The corner of Seungmin’s mouth quirked upward, thrilled. “Oh. When did you buy it? I thought you said you haven’t bought a gift for me?” _

_ Hyunjin scratched his neck. “Surprise…?” He giggled. The box was in Seungmin’s hand now. “Open it.” _

_ With a nervous and thumping heart, Seungmin opened it. There was the silver necklace with two small shiny and thin rectangles of metal pendants of different length hanging loosely. Lips pulling to a delighted smile, his eyes sparkled brightly at the sight of the necklace, lightly touching it with the tip of his finger. _

_ “Pretty,” Seungmin whispered, staring at it for a good minute before looking up and locking eyes with Hyunjin, seemingly concerned over something. He chewed a lip, feeling hesitant about asking this particular question. “But you know that I don’t really wear accessories, right?” he asked carefully, eyes not leaving Hyunjin.  _

_ Hyunjin grinned. “I know. Which is why I want to be the first one to give it to you. Wait, I’m the first one, right?” he asked, eyes wide in anticipation. _

_ Seungmin snickered teasingly. “You really think you’re the first, huh?” _

_ Hyunjin pouted, sulking. “Am I not?” _

_ “You’re the first.” _

_ “Uh?” _

_ “You’re the first one to give me an accessory,” Seungmin said, smiling. _

_ “Oh.” Hyunjin’s face brightened immediately. A giddy smile graced his face, eyes crinkling into pretty half-moon shapes. _

_ “Can you put it on me?” Seungmin requested expectantly, holding it out to Hyunjin and turning his back to Hyunjin after passing it to him, nervously anticipating. “Hyunjinnie?” he called after waiting for a while. _

_ “Uh? Oh. Wait for a second,” Hyunjin replied hastily in a slightly shaky voice. Seungmin wondered for a brief moment if he heard him right. Was it because of the cold breeze? Or was it because of something else? Seungmin couldn’t tell. His running thoughts were cut off when the cold silver necklace touched his skin, accompanied by the light and soft clinking sound of the metal pendants. He looked down at the necklace and held it between his fingertips, admiring it quietly. _

_ “It’s pretty. I like it. Thank you.” Seungmin turned to Hyunjin and met his gaze, fond smile growing into a bright grin. “How does it look on me?” he asked, blinking his eyes expectantly. _

_ Hyunjin’s eyes grew wide, lips stretching into a sweet smile. “Beautiful,” he said dreamily. _

_ Seungmin’s heart rate picked up as warmth crawled up to his neck and spread across his cheeks after hearing Hyunjin’s word. He was pretty sure his ears were crimson red at the moment. Thanks to the dim lighting in the garden, Seungmin didn’t have to hide his blushing face. He averted his gaze and muttered thanks under his breath, feeling bashful. _

_ Silence fell upon them. Neither Hyunjin nor Seungmin was talking, letting the sound of the bustling city below the building they were in taking over. The air was cold. Summer had ended and autumn had just begun. Despite wearing a hoodie, the cold was crawling on his skin. Seungmin brushed his arms and hugged himself, warming his body. _

_ "Are you cold?" Hyunjin asked. _

_ Seungmin shrugged. "A little bit, I guess." And then, came a pair of arms wrapping his shoulder blades, their bodies pressed closed, feeling the warmth radiate from the older guy's body. Seungmin adjusted his position slightly, letting his back meet Hyunjin’s shoulder and leaning against him. He quickly melted in Hyunjin’s arms. It was warm and comforting, like always. _

_ Seungmin didn’t know when it started, but at some point in their friendship, Hyunjin began to put his arm around his shoulder. Hyunjin was a generally touchy person, so when he did so, Seungmin was aware that Hyunjin was comfortable being around him. And then, Hyunjin’s physical affection grew to wrap his arms around Seungmin from behind; in other words, a back hug. _

_ Seungmin liked when Hyunjin back hugged him. His body would just naturally melt into puddles whenever Hyunjin wrapped his arms around him, and he would lean his back against Hyunjin. He loved being in Hyunjin’s arms so much that sometimes it drove him crazy.  _

_ Something was tugging at the back of his mind. Seungmin was thinking about this certain question lately and he wondered if it was the right time. He swallowed, silently plucking his courage. It terrified him a little to ask, but he was confident with the decision he was about to take. _

_ “Hyunjinnie,” Seungmin called, tracing his fingers along with the fabric of Hyunjin's hoodie. Hyunjin hummed in response. “What are we?” _

_ “What do you mean?”  _

_ “Are we just friends who like each other, or something?" Seungmin was fiddling with the loose thread of Hyunjin's hoodie now, feeling a little wee bit nervous. _

_ It was quiet before Hyunjin voiced out, "Do you want us to be something?" _

_ Seungmin shrugged. "Yeah, maybe." _

_ Quiet again. What Seungmin wanted was a confirmation, a title, and maybe, a status. He couldn't exactly call Hyunjin a friend because they were more than friends. He wanted them to be boyfriends. Maybe Seungmin should be the one who asked. He broke free from Hyunjin’s arms, straightened his body, and swiftly turned to Hyunjin, gazing at him in the eyes determinedly. _

_ "Hyunjinnie, will you be my boyfriend?" _

Seungmin smiles fondly at the memory. It’s one of the memorable nights that he couldn’t forget even if he wants to, not that he wants to because it’s the night that Seungmin could start calling Hyunjin as his.

Seungmin wants to brag about it to Hyunjin, that he’s finally wearing the necklace the older guy gave him, but when he steps out of the room, Hyunjin is nowhere to be found, along with half of his members. They’re supposed to ride in one car together to get hair and makeup done for their schedules.

“Where’s Hyunjinnie?” Seungmin asks Felix who passes by his side.

“Oh, he went first. I switched with him because I need to change my pants,” Felix tells him, pouting as he pitifully looks down at his newly-ripped pants.

The practice room is buzzing with the voices of several people in it. In the middle of the room, there’s a few staff setting up a camera, and sitting on the couch at the corner of the room are half of the Stray Kids members, playing around among themselves while trying to recite their speech for their celebration of 100M views of God’s Menu music video.

A hand gripping a white A4 paper with his speech printed on it while having a phone on other hand, Hyunjin’s eyes shift from one to another. His head perks up when the sound of the door being open greets his ears, eyes meeting with the first person emerging through the door. His mouth stretches into a grin, watching the person politely greet the staff before excitedly scurrying toward his direction. The rest are following from behind.

“Hey, baby,” Seungmin greets with a bright, excited smile.

Hyunjin gladly returns his smile, tenfold brighter as he pulls the younger guy down to sit next to him. “Hi, baby,” he eagerly replies, earning a series of groans from his other members. Ignoring them, he picks up the extra paper that he keeps by his side and hands it to Seungmin. “Here’s yours.”

“Hyunjinnie,” Seungmin calls him, turning to face him and grinning wide. “Look. I’m wearing the necklace you gave me two years ago!” he brags excitedly, holding the necklace between his fingertips and raises it higher.

Hyunjin’s eyes grow in surprise, and then his gaze slowly travels down, catching the sight of the shiny necklace hanging prettily around Seungmin’s neck. “Oh! You didn’t throw it away?”

“Hey, what do you mean I threw it away,” Seungmin whines, lips slightly jutting out into a sulky pout.

Hyunjin giggles softly, poking the younger guy’s arm. “I’m just teasing you. Let me see it again,” he says, and Seungmin swiftly turns, smiling radiantly. “You look pretty wearing it.

“Thanks.” Seungmin’s smile stretches wider, blissfully pleased, cheeks turning rosy. His smile fades a little and his expression is replaced with concern all of sudden. “Does it bother you that I never wore this necklace?”

“What?” Hyunjin frowns. “No. Did you think I was?”

Seungmin shrugs and presses his lips into a thin line, fingers absent-mindedly fiddling with the pendant. “Not exactly...but I might have thought you were.”

“No. Seungminnie, listen to me,” Hyunjin says and takes Seungmin’s free hand into his own, caressing his thumb on the skin. “I bought it knowing that you don’t really wear accessories. Remember the reason why I gave it to you in the first place?”

Seungmin nods. “Yeah. You wanted to become the first person to buy accessories for me.”

Hyunjin smiles softly. Though two years have passed since he told Seungmin about it, the younger guy remembers it. “Seungminnie. To be honest, there’s one more reason.”

Seungmin’s eyes grow in anticipation, leaning closer. “Really? You never told me.”

Hyunjin scratches his neck and lets out a nervous laugh. It’s something he just remembered. He completely forgot about it after the night he got together with Seungmin. “Well, I guess I didn’t manage to tell you that night, because you beat me by asking me out first.”

Seungmin doesn’t say a word and quietly anticipates it.

“Do you know what it means when someone gives you a necklace?” Hyunjin asks.

Seungmin shakes his head. 

Hyunjin’s lips curl into a sweet smile. “It means that someone likes you a lot, and also, they want to grow their relationship with you.”

Mouth gapes open in realization, Seungmin stares at Hyunjin. “Oh. Does that mean…”

A fond grin makes its way to Hyunjin’s face as he slowly nods. “Yeah. I was supposed to ask you out that night, but I was so nervous that I kept on holding back, and then you beat me to it.”

"Wow." Soft giggles escape from Seungmin’s mouth, showing his set of teeth, completely amazed. He meets Hyunjin's eyes, threading his fingers over Hyunjin's and intertwining them together. "We're truly fated. Either way, the universe intended to make us end up together."

Hyunjin smiles fondly in return. "Thank you for wearing it. Will you wear them again after today?"

Seungmin grins, it seems almost cheekily. “Maybe. Let’s see how well you behave today,” he says, deliberately attacking Hyunjin’s sides with tickles, earning an endless and dramatic cry of laughter and whine from Hyunjin.

“What was that for?” Hyunjin asks in a whiny tone, lips pouting.

“For my entertainment.” Seungmin bursts into a peal of laughter when Hyunjin pouts even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! <3
> 
> If you have anything to say or ask: [cc](https://curiouscat.me/mintchocthusiast)


End file.
